fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gereth Yaztromo
This article is about the wizard Yaztromo. For other uses of Yaztromo please see Yaztromo (disambiguation) ]] '''Gareth Yaztromo' is arguably the most famous wizard of Allansia due to his part in a number of the most well known sagas of that region from the third century AC. He is also known as one of the three Star Pupils of the Grand Wizard of Yore. Early Life Gereth was born on the 2nd day of Unlocking in 214 ACwww.fightingfantasygamebooks.com in the city of Salamonis and was the son of priest from that city. His obvious potential for the magical arts led him to the door of the Grand Wizard of Yore, Vermithrax Moonchaser in around 228 AC. His contemporaries at that famed school of magic in the Forest of Yore were Arakor Nicodemus and Pen Ty Kora and together they became known as the Star Pupils, not only due to their prodigious talent but also due to the fact that all three of them never waiverd from the path of humility unlike others introduced to the powerful world of magic. Life After Yore Like his fellow Star Pupils, Yaztromo began a period of traveling following his time in the school of the Grand Wiard. His wanderings took him across the majority of Old Allansia, from the Chiang Mai Kaypong border to the south of the Southern Plains, from Oyster bay and the ruins of Balkash in the south west to Trolltooth Pass and the edge of the Western Flatlands. These travels opened his eyes to the realities of the troubles that beset his homeland, and his chief fight became against the despair he felt at ever being able to achieve anything significant in the struggle against evil. However, his sense of purpose was restored by his experiences in Darkwood Forest. Darkwood’s Keeper Darkwood Forest, a vast remnant of the One Forest south of Stonebridge, was where Yaztromo chanced upon a Dark Elf raiding party that was assailing a number of Wood Elf huts. Yaztromo was quick to end the assault utilizing his magical skills, slaughtering eight Dark Elves in the process. The Wood Elves of Darkwood were jubilant and he remained with them for a while, learning all he could of the forest. Despite its reputation, Darkwood reminded Yaztromo of the Forest of Yore in many ways and he at one point planned to set up a magic school within it. However, its reputation was not unfounded and it occurred to the wizard that he could be the one to provide guardianship of the forest for the better of its inhabitants. With the aid of King Gillibran and the Dwarfs of Stonebridge he built his tall white stone tower on the south side of the forest which is where he now resides. Life within the Tower ]] in the midst of battle]] Yaztromo rarely leaves the tower he loves, seated in his oak armchair, surrounded by his books, manuscripts and other ephemera as well as artifacts, animals and birds. His knowledge of the affairs of Old Allansia is undiminished however for he has eyes and ears in the shape of the fauna of the forest. In particular, his pet crow, Vermithrax, named after his mentor, carries messages to and from the Dwarves and Elves of the region and he has much contact with Nicodemus, his old friend. On rare occasions Yaztromo has ventured away from home on important business - most notably when he accompanied the famous Salamonian knight Chadda Darkmane. Richard Wood (Dave Holt ed.), 'Yaztromo' from Fighting Fantasy: The Lexicon of Titan, 2006 Yaztromo is known to have been instrumental in the eleventh-hour destruction of the Dark Elves' ally Malbordus. He has grown old now, but Yaztromo is still a valuable stabilising influence on the region and is a significant encroachment on the ambition of that malevolent race. Magical Items Vendor As an aside, Yaztromo sells magical items and trinkets, and with the money he gleans from this he satisfies his sweet tooth by indulging in sugared cakes. Roles in the Fighting Fantasy books Yaztromo appeared in more ''Fighting Fantasy gamebooks than any other character (in fact, the series had very few recurring characters). He also appeared in the last 2 books of the Chadda Darkmane trilogy (namely Demonstealer and Shadowmaster). Yaztromo first appeared in the The Forest of Doom at its very opening where he provided potions and other items. In Temple of Terror he provided magical spells as well. Later, he became more intrinsic to the adventure like in Return to Firetop Mountain, where he provided the crucial information to destroying the reincarnated Zagor, but did not help the player throughout the adventure. In a few books, Yaztromo plays a major role for example in Crypt of the Sorcerer he is important throughout the book, beginning the adventure and helping to end it. Other Media For an unknown reason the 25th Anniversary Edition of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain, in the "Fighting Fantasy Collection" section, lists a Yaztromo as having been made by Clarecraft, despite a model of the wizard Yaztromo having never been part of the series of ornaments. Interestingly the book does not list two ornaments that were made (the Dorager and Hell Demon). Further Notes *Ian Livingstone named his favourite character from the Fighting Fantasy books as Yaztromo, his own creation who first appeared in The Forest of Doom.25th Anniversary Edition of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain, page 224 References Category:FF03 Entries Category:FF14 Entries Category:FF26 Entries Category:FF50 Entries Category:Titan Entries Category:Demonstealer Entries Category:Shadowmaster Entries Category:Humans-Individuals Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Major Faces of Titan